Immortal Warrior
by Anerali
Summary: What if Kagome isn't who everybody thinks she is? Even she doesn't know herself! Find out her connection to the Nura household and what her past self was like! This is a Sesskag fic! (Though there may be other pairings!)
1. Familiar

**Hi, it's my first fic, so please go easy on me! And I own absolutely NOTHING from Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no Mago! If I did, I would have been queen of the world!**

Chapter One: Familiar

* * *

She walked through the streets and tripped from a… banana peel?

_The heck?_ She thought. She got up and walked more carefully, only to be tackled by someone.

"Watch where you're going baka!" A high-pitched voice shrieked. "Now you've gone and bumped into someone!"

The weight on her finally came off and when she rolled onto her back, two pairs of eyes were glaring at each other.

She made a quick scan and saw that they each belonged an amber-eyed male and a sapphire-eyed female. Both were crackling with SO much angry energy, so she took the liberty to intervene by saying, "Um, can somebody help me up?"

The female looked at her as if she was just noticing her, while the male just scowled and stood there.

She rushed over and helped the girl up while apologizing profusely. She looked at her closely and smiled in amusement.

_She sure is funny_, she thought, as she told her that she forgave them.

The said girl insisted to escort her to her destination as payment, but she refused, suddenly on guard as to where she was going.

The girl kept insisting though, and so she had to think of something. Fast.

Hiding the fact that she was a bit disturbed by the fact that someone was going to escort her to where she was going, she walked and stopped at a random house not too far from where they were and explained to them that is where she lived and so they had no need to see her to her home.

They reluctantly accepted and went back to wherever they were going, while the girl sighed with relief and went on to her true destination.

* * *

Kagome was pissed.

She hated having to keep Inuyasha in line and resisting the urge to say, "Osuwari!" to him. She sure was lucky that the little girl they bumped into was so forgiving.

"Keh, that onna was lying." Inuyasha scowled, glaring at the direction they last saw the girl at. She sighed, exasperation finally taking a toll on her.

"She did a good reason to." Kagome pointed out, turning her sapphire eyes onto him.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Inuyasha taunted, adding more stress into the miko.

She closed her eyes and sucked a good amount of air in. She looked at him and murmured, "Well you did crash into her and didn't even bother apologizing."

She hummed in satisfaction when she noticed his ears flatten slightly upon hearing what she had said.

"Keh." Inuyasha muttered, turning away from her. He started back toward the shrine the miko lived and looked back to see Kagome staring back to where the girl had gone.

"There's something familiar about her though," She said softly, so softly that if he didn't have his heightened senses, he would not have heard anything at all.

"Oi, hurry up, wench! Those jewel shards don't gather themselves and I have no intention in letting 'em fall into Naraku's dirty hands either!" He yelled.

Kagome's eye twitched, her annoyance over-powering her restrain. She opened her mouth and screamed, "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARIII!"

He fell to the ground with the powerful tug of the cursed necklace, and dug into there deeper, as more "sits" came.

As Kagome hurried home-wards, she thought of the familiar girl, and felt the familiar twinge in her heart. She became confused as she recognized that feeling of longing, she would know of the feeling of course, she felt it many times as she watched Inuyasha sneak off to see Kikyo.

* * *

A woman came into the household of Nura, and smiled as she saw the head hurry to welcome her. She tilted her head slightly and said, "Long time no see, Rikuo-chan."

"Aralia-kun," Rikuo mused, "How was your 'journey?'"

She laughed, amused with his attempt to lighten the awkward atmosphere, especially when he was used to seeing her in her childish form. She reflected back to that strange sapphire-eyed girl and hanyou companion and answered, "It was… interesting. But not as amusing as seeing an old friend of ours, along with a strange inu-hanyou. Though it does seem like her to stick herself to anything with potential, even if it's now subconscious, seeing that she has a hardcore amnesia about us."

Rikuo contemplated at her words, he had no idea of who she was talking about, though it did sound familiar. Aralia's eyes lightened with amusement, and her next words made his mind and heart pause, "You know Rikuo-chan, I expected you to remember your ojii-san's okaa-san."

* * *

**So how was it?! Please review this fic, cause I have no idea whether it was good or bad, heck even tips or bashes are welcome!**

**Translations:**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Osuwari: "Sit" or "Sit Boy"**

**Inu: Dog**

**Hanyou: Half-demon**

**Okaa-san: Mom**

**Ojii-san: Grandpa**

**Oi: Hey**

**Onna: Girl**

**Miko: Shrine Maiden or Priestess**

**-kun: a term of endearment, or familiarity, for boys or tomboys, it is always placed after name**

**-san: a term for Ms., Mrs., Mr., or for the normalcy of a name, it is also always placed after the name of the person**

**-chan: a term of endearment, or familiarity, for girls or girly boys, it is always placede after the name**


	2. Unaware

**Sorry I didn't update before! In compensation, I made a little side story for you at the end of the chapter! I would like to thank:**

**NightOfDeceit**

**Secretsafehir**

**shadow zombie**

**medd**

**Sognatori's Last Dragon**

**Nyxtolouloudo**

**For the follows and favorites and I would like to especially thank medd and whoever the heck this "Guest" is, for reviewing my fic! I do NOT own Inuyasha characters and Nurarihyon No Mago in ANY way.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unaware

When they arrived back to Sengoku Jidai, Kagome marched back to the village, pointedly ignoring the hanyou that followed closely behind. Well, that's what it look like to Inuyasha anyways.

"Oi, wench!" Inuyasha called out, hating every moment of the awkward silenced that rained down upon them.

"No need to yell," Kagome muttered, "I'm right in front of you."

She never once broke her stride as she said this, but she slightly inclined her head to side, doing it far enough for the hanyou to notice.

"Keh, what's with ya wench? Ya sleepin' or something'?" Inuyasha worried of her well-being, but refused to let it show.

"It's nothing to worry about," Kagome said in a low voice. "I'm just thinking about things, that's all."

She pace steadily rose as she murmured those words, and though she did not notice the change, Inuyasha did, and was not at all pleased.

"Oi! Look at me, dammit!" Inuyasha took her wrist, whirled her around and grasped her shoulders.

He was met by a pair of unfocused brown orbs, which made him pause and blink a couple of times.

Something was different about her eyes, and it was NOT because of the dazed look in them.

His mind flashed back to the previous night's events, starting from when they crashed onto the onna to when they left said onna. Kagome's eyes_,_ they were blue during that time! He didn't know what shade of blue they were, but they were still blue.

And they were completely unaware of the change.

* * *

Kagome was daydreaming.

Her mind was set on sakura trees… and names.

_Rikuo…_

_Rihan…_

_Gyuuki…_

_Kubinashi…_

_Yuki Onna…_

_Kurotabou…_

_Aotabou…_

But her mind zeroed on one name and one name only: Nurarihyon.

That name somehow brought out Kagome's maternal side, with a hint of mischief in it. She felt a certain trust and pride that she never experienced before.

It frightened and comforted her at the same time.

While she daydreamed, a certain hanyou tried to get her attention, but was neglected of it. He then "Keh'd" and left her standing there, completely unaware of the being that spied on them, but mostly on her.

She headed to the village too, still pondering over the name. As, she too, was unaware of the light amber eyes that bore onto here person.

* * *

***Side Story!***

"Sayonara, ojii-san!" Rikuo called out as he and (a transformed into a younger self) Aralia jogged out of the household. They were soon followed by Yuki Onna, Aotabou, Kappa, and even by Kurotabou and Kubinashi, though, unlike the others, they didn't chase after the Third Heir and leisurely walked behind.

They soon passed by a suspiciously human-body shaped crater, which confused everyone, excluding Aralia.

Her mind wandered back to the previous night and remembered the subjection beads around his neck. But she also noticed something, something unusual.

_Weird,_ Aralia thought, _I haven't seen those kinds of beads since during Sengoku Jidai._

* * *

**SOOOOOOO!? How was it? Please review this fic, I'm dying to know your opinions! Anyways, TRANSLATIONS:**

**Sayonara: it literally means good-bye**

**Sengoku Jidai: it means Feudal Era… at least that's what I think it is, I looked at other fics and saw that they referred the term to Feudal Era, so I thought, **_**Hey, why not?**_** And put that there instead of Feudal Era.**

**Ojii-san: Grandpa**

**Onna: Girl**

**Hanyou: half-demon and half-human**


	3. Daily Routine

**I am SO SORRY I put the fic on hiatus on you ppls! My excuse: I got an inspiration of making another fic (not an Inuyasha one mind you) and it got in the way of my imagination of this fic! Plus, the internet died on me, so I had to use some poor guy's- or girl's- internet on my phone! Anyways, I would like to thank these wonderful ppl for joining our Immortal Warrior (IW) family!**

**CappuccinoLover001**

**kits-hold-their-tears**

**Kittykat9628**

**Runa henshin**

**TheGlobalFlower**

**Venas**

**YamiNoRei**

**Now to continue this fic!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Daily Routine

The nightmares started sometime after they met the onna. And it terrified Kagome to notice that.

Before it struck though, the names that swirled in her mind amplified, to the extent that distorted voices began to make itself known and seemed to be everywhere at once. It gave her a headache like anyone would expect her to have. However, the feel of the voice humming in her head unraveled tensions that she had whenever she was upset.

But it also pulled her into her own little world, on some occasions making her completely zone out, effectively blocking her physical surroundings.

It soon affected her entire being, even Inuyasha couldn't keep her out of it.

But still, the nightmares frightened her the most. All those screams and clashing swords she heard, the blood she smelt and felt, the cold feeling that always ran course through her veins.

She, like any other, looked forward to the end of her nightmare. But it wasn't because it would end the torment she was going through.

At the end of her nightmare, it would seem as if she woke up to a soothing purr of a- well, she doesn't know, and she's not going to complain because she likes it. She feels a large, warm hand caressing her cheek, and a comforting body that easily overlapped her small frame.

Though, when she did actually wake up, it was to the sound of the hanyou's voice, screaming at everyone to wake up. Like right now, Inuyasha's voice screeched in her ears and made her want to muffle it by the soft, fluffy object that surrounded her person like a blanket.

She groggily opened her eyes and saw a somehow familiar large, puffy string in her arms. Kagome lazily traced it to a tall… daiyoukai… standing proud and tall with his back facing her.

But that's not what worried her the most. It was his half-brother, glaring and yelling at the powerful being, that made her freeze and stare at the two.

She shook her head and slowly withdrew from the mokomoko, silently hoping that he wouldn't find out. Only to notice that his light-amber eyes weren't on the Inuyasha, they were on her.

Oh boy.

* * *

It's been three years since he met her, two since he found out why his beast acted unusual around her.

It had taken him a entire year to accept the offense his beast had done, and a month of readying for him to act upon it.

He looked at her, remembering his beast whining at him to comfort her when the first nightmare occurred.

***Flashback***

_Sesshoumaru spied on the hanyou when he left to meat with his undead clay body. Why he chose to love that abomination instead of the living, breathing miko is beyond him. But no matter, it will work to his advantage._

_A few minutes later, what he assumed to be a nightmare, began. She flailed around, somehow avoiding the kit. But her expression was what made him curious of what was taking place in her dreams._

_Her peaceful face was replaced with a terrifying expression, much like his own when angry._

_He took his armor off, stalked towards the onna and took hold of her arms, swiftly taking her out of the piece of object that cocooned her body._

_He strolled back to his tree, careful to stay out of her thrashing range. He then placed her onto a tree branch, and gently purred at_

_Her, hoping she would calm down._

_She froze for a moment and slumped, as if defeated, moaning out of fright. He stopped purring and pulled some hair out of her face, only to freeze when she whimpered and nuzzled his hand._

_He retracted it and watched as she stiffened and cry out. He set his jaw, displeased with her reaction and pulled her into his embrace, right between his bent legs._

_She went silent and whined a bit, before snuggling into him, burying her body against his body for more contact._

_He purred in satisfaction, pleased that he himself was the disruption of her nightmare. And they stayed that way until a few minutes before the arrival of the hanyou._

***Flashback Ends***

That was the birth of their daily routine, though she wasn't conscious of it.

Then the hanyou finally showed up earlier than usual, but then again, Sesshoumaru wanted him to finally realize his constant interaction- aka the daily routine- with the miko. It amused him to no end that it took him two months to notice his presence.

He kept his gaze on her, quietly warning her NOT to move away from him. It would only encourage the hanyou's stupidity.

Apparently, she understood the message and took heed, for she slowly, but surely, laid herself back down.

He ignored the ringing in his ears,- courtesy to the screams of the hanyou- watching her relax into his mokomoko, but not enough to fall back to sleep.

His actions only enraged the hanyou.

* * *

Inuyasha is furious that Sesshoumaru made himself known right now. He hated every single second his HALF-brother took to annoy him with his presence.

But now his fury went over the top. Here he was returning from his precious Kikyo only to find the teme SLEEPING with Kagome!

HER of all beings!

He didn't care who he came in contact with, excluding Kikyo and Sango, but Kagome is HIS!

Sure he sounded downright possessive, but he will NOT let SESSHOUMARU have ANY thing with Kagome. He will do ANYTHING to keep the teme's dirty claws away from her.

He knows she's hurt from the knowledge of him still loving Kikyo, but he sure as hell will not allow her to end up with a cold, unemotional teme with a stick up his ass like Sesshoumaru!

Why the fuck was he with her in the first place!?

* * *

Kagome may have relaxed and closed her eyes, but she can't fall asleep even if she wanted to. She found that her was more alert of her surroundings more than ever, and something tells her that her concentration can be much more.

But Inuyasha was screaming so many obscenities that her mind couldn't process HIS words. Not to mention the warning Sesshoumaru gave wasn't helping her either.

She opened her eyes once more and peeked around, until her chocolate eyes landed onto Shippou, sitting on the sleeping bag, watching the entire scene with wide eyes. Sango and Miroku stood close to him, in any case the one-sided argument got out of hand.

She really hoped this would be over soon, she didn't want to be near Sesshoumaru right now, even thought it IS a bit comfortable.

She wanted to be with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, observing this situation from a safe distance.

But nooo. Fate had to put her right in the middle of it. Somebody up there must really hate her.

* * *

***Side Story***

Rikuo eyed Aralia, worrying what she might do. He watched her purse her lips, put her hand onto an object and move it across to the space diagonal from his.

His face paled. He lost the game.

"You know," Aralia chuckled, "you're pretty much horrible at chess."

"I might win next time." He shot back, before pouting at her.

"That's what you said all the other times," she lazily countered, "and this is the what? The 17th time?"

He crossed his arms and childishly glared at her, making her laugh a little.

"But you might next time, you never know." She conceded, smiling at him softly.

There it was again. The switch from child-like attitude to a wise and mature woman. He couldn't understand her at all.

Much less the story Ojii-san gave him.

_Nurarihyon's sword clashed with another's. She was swift in attacks, but more with dodging and defending._

_He couldn't afford to be lazy, unlike the other battles. She quickly saw his way of fighting and made up a counteract against it, forcing him to get out of his comfort zone to find new techniques._

_In the end, he won. But he also knew that it was only so because she allowed it. She could have easily beaten him, so he didn't now why she let defeat hit her._

"_What's your name?" Nurarihyon asked._

_She glanced at him, before picking herself up and dusting the dirt off. She looked into his eyes and replied, "Era."_

_A look without fear of punishment of man, a very defiant young lady he noted._

"_Well," he smirked, "would you like to join my pandemonium?"_

_She stared at him with a blank expression, before saying, "No, not yours…"_

"_Alright," Nurarihyon shrugged and started to walk away._

_When he was approximately two miles from the location and breeze swept by, carrying a voice. If it were not for his keen hearing, he would not have understand it, much less hear it._

"… _but of your blood…"_

When Rikuo asked Aralia to join his group, and she accepted, shocking everyone in the room, he heard Ojii-san murmur, "So it truly was him."

He soon received the story from his Ojii-san, and was stunned that someone can actually go in par with him. But why join him when she could have become a part of Ojii-san's pandemonium?

"Rikuo-chan? Rikuo-chaaaaan?" Aralia waved her hand in front of his face, surprising him into falling back ungracefully.

"You alright?" Her eyes flashed with concern. "You seemed to be out of it."

"I'm alright," Rikuo said. "Just deep in thought."

Aralia nodded in understanding and sat back onto her previous place. "Sooo…."

"Hm?"

"How about another round?" She exclaimed playfully, making him comically sweat drop at the back of his head.

And they spent the rest of the afternoon debating whether or not to play it again.

* * *

**Again I am SO SORRY for putting the fic on hiatus! I also thank the new members of the IW family again! But on another matter, PLEASE REVIEW THIS FIC! The only reviewer is medd, and it's barely keeping me and this fic alive… Not that I'm threatening you. But please review, it won't hurt you, or sell you soul to the devil or whatever.**

**And also, I am sorry for not mentioning this, but Aralia is NOT an actual character of Nurarihyon No Mago or Inuyasha. She is an original character, and definitely no one else's but mine. At first her name was Lia, cause I wanted a unique name, but then I found out that name was in a book called ****Pandora**** by Anne Rice. So I tried Aralia, only to find out I unintentionally named her after a tree. After that I gave up and just stuck with it. Have a good day!**


	4. Intentions

**Sorry for the late stuff! My family moved to another house and we called some company to send us the modem for internet. Then, we waited and waited and waited, until we got impatient. So we called the company again and asked about it, but they said it was NEVER sent… I was INCREDIBLY upset. And hence, the late update! Oh, and just so you guys know, I don't log out until the website logs me out. Anyways, please cheer on the new members of the IW family!**

**Unseene**

**dark-driex-07**

**Izaline Cullen**

**Dalilt**

**Thank you **_**all**_** of you peoples who clicked the follow/favorite option on this fic and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I would like these two people for **_**commenting:**_

**medd**

**Runa henshin**

**Dalilt**

**Seriously guys and girls, please comment on the fic and say whatever was on your mind whenever you read it. I would gratefully appreciate it if you gave your opinion! Also, there is going to be a crossover at the side story, a manhwa (Korean manga) called **_**King of Hell,**_** by Ra In-soo! With little mixes here and there! I DO NOT own **_**King of Hell**_**, **_**Inuyasha, **_**or**_** Nurarihyon no Mago**_**! Now off to the chappie!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Intentions

"… So ya think ya can join MY pack just like that? Oi! Teme!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hn."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched with annoyance at the sight of the brothers. But was nervous at Inuyasha's change of mood.

One minute he was screaming at Sesshoumaru- as anyone would expect him to- the next he was unnaturally calm.

"OOOOIIIII! TEEEEMEEEEEE! Answer me dammit!"

Well, calmer than he usually is though.

* * *

_Something's off, _Kagome thought. She huddled close to the tree and shifted her eyes left and right, looking for a subtle way out.

She scooted a bit to a possible path to Shippo-chan and the others, when a headache hit her.

Slowly, she let herself lay down against the tree, but it seemed to get worse by the second.

She settled her head onto her propped up knees and tried to clear her mind.

It was as if a fog came and started messing with her head, the voices and names she pondered the entire time, ever since it began, seems to have amplified.

She didn't get it though. The last time it happened it was only a minor headache, something easily ignored, but now it's as if it's a migraine- only she was in too much pain to even puke.

She bit back every bit of her voice that dared to attempt escaping, but the feeling became too overwhelming and out came a low, strangled whimper.

Immediately, she felt a warm being press against her body, and realized she wasn't on the ground and tree anymore… What?

* * *

He stared at her, not allowing a single emotion to pass through his face. But why does she look at him like that? Like she would be personally be mauled to death by him whenever he sets his eyes on her.

He probably would to others, excluding Rin, but he definitely wouldn't do it to her. With the exception of the time they met.

Well, he's going to make it so that she wouldn't look at him with fear. He just hoped she would accept him.

* * *

Sango didn't like any of this.

They should be getting Kagome-chan out of there, even if it means they have to fight the great Daiyoukai.

But no, Kagome-chan would probably disapprove of it if it means risking their safety… Even though they're risking it already by protecting the Shikon no tama.

She clenched the Hiraikotsu's handle though, just in case. Unfortunately for her, Houshi-sama noticed.

"Calm yourself, Koi," He murmured, easing her tension up a bit. "Kagome-sama would be very upset if you had done this. She wouldn't like it at all if we leave Shippo-chan out of reach in case he gets attacked."

"Damn." She muttered in reply. Though, edging a little closer to Shippo-chan to pull him out of the way if a fight breaks out.

As much as she hates it, she would have to let her imouto take this on by herself. She just hopes Kagome-chan survives.

* * *

*Side Story!*

Aralia hopped off the cloud.

Hesitantly, she examined the people surrounding her and more. Coast is clear, nobody was looking when she arrived.

It's been a while since she had stepped onto her homeland soil. Korean soil.

She still remembered all the events and people like it was yesterday.

Her father, Majeh, was an envoy to hell. She just tagged along on his job when the mood struck her.

She was a fourteen year old girl stuck in a seven year old's body, but whenever the body dies while on they were mission on Earth, her true appearance, power and strength, would take its place, and while battling whoever the heck she would be fighting at the moment, it would slowly resurrect itself, and once fully done, her forms would switch.

Same went for her father. And like him, she acted like the age her appearances indicate. Though, she could tell he sometimes just did whatever weird thing he did just for the sake of amusing himself.

To explain how she was fourteen at the time, yet looked like seven, she would have to explain her life story.

And it all happened a long time ago.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo?! How was it? Please comment on your thoughts and if you're barely reading the fic, please follow or favorite! And heads-up! Please vote for either setting Aralia's story on another fic, or on the next chappie! And I will tell you, IT WILL BE LONG! Because I'm basically making the **_**King of Hell**_** story bend to fit her there! Also, I'm am going to try finding a pairing for Rikuo-chan! So here are the pairings for him!**

**Rikuo x Kana!**

**Rikuo x Tsurara!**

**Rikuo x Yura!**

**And a suggestion, a least likely pairing cause you don't know her that much: Rikuo x Aralia!**


	5. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

Thank you peoples who decided to comment on it and voted on the pairings! And those who are considering an Aralia x Rikuo pairing, but aren't sure since you don't know her very well, THANK YOU! Anyways, the pairing votes are all for later, they're just there for you to contemplate and pick for later on when you get to know the characters later, but thanks again for deciding and commenting. Since there are only side stories on the Nura household, I will dedicate at least an entire chapter on them and all of you WILL know how each and everyone of them are...

That's not all!

The day of Kagome's fifteenth birthday, aka when her journey of Inuyasha started, is the day the Nurarihyon No Mago- or Grandson of Nura- series/anime began, so it's been three or two years since the defeat of Abe no Seimei and Rikuo is fifteen years old. Also, THERE IS STILL THE MATTER OF VOTING WHETHER OR NOT ARALIA'S STORY WILL BE IN THIS FIC OR IN ANOTHER! Please don't forget since Aralia is an OC, I will be basically inserting Aralia into the manga/mahwua... which is quite long. So if the story is in here, it WILL be broken up in a few chapters, instead of going along with the manga/manhwua. Ok,I think I've covered everything, please do ask whatever questions you may have, I will gladly answer them and enjoy the fic!


End file.
